marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Egros (Earth-616)
Ego the long hidden living planet | Identity = No Dual | Affiliation = Formerly Nova Corps base, , Wanderers | Relatives = Stranger (creator), Alter Ego ("brother"), Id, the Selfish Moon (possible "relative", destroyed), Super Ego (possible relative) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Mobile in the Milky Way Galaxy; Formerly Earth Orbit, Black Galaxy | Gender = Male | Height = 4165 miles (6664 kilometers) | Height2 = (Diameter) | Weight = Unrevealed | Eyes = None | Hair = None | UnusualFeatures = Ego is a planet. Although Ego has no actual eyes, he does appear to have two glowing protrusions that look like eyes. | CharRef = | Citizenship = Cosmic Being | Citizenship2 = Elder of the Universe | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Conqueror | Education = Inapplicable | Origin = Planet, (Genius Loci) | PlaceOfBirth = The Black Galaxy | Creators = Stan Lee; Jack Kirby | First = Thor #132 | HistoryText = Origin creating the Living Planets. ]] Ego's consciousness was given to him by the Stranger and not naturally as originally theorized. A second world was also created known as Alter Ego, but he was given to the Collector. The Stranger planned to one day set his two creations against each other to see which was the strongest. Ego's creation was also allegedly accompanied by Id, the Selfish Moon's. At some point, Id left, looking for a party. Over time, Ego came to reside in an area of space the Rigellians dubbed the "Black Galaxy," so called due to the number of Rigellian explorer ships that Ego destroyed. Encounter with Thor Ego's ambitions soon turned towards conquest. The Rigellians, fearful that Ego would target their planet, attempted to colonize Earth. Thor opposed them initially, but agreed to fight Ego on their behalf once they explained the situation to him. Thor ventured into the Black Galaxy accompanied by a Rigellian Recorder. Once Thor landed on the living planet, Ego created a human-sized avatar to better interact with the God of Thunder. Ego revealed that he expected the arrival of a being as powerful as Thor so that he might test the strength of his Anti-bodies, which he intended to send throughout the universe to conquer other worlds. Thor brazenly defied Ego, who responded by forcing Thor into his body and by sending a nearly infinite wave of Anti-bodies after him. After escaping the Anti-bodies Thor summoned a powerful storm that stunned Ego. Surrendering, Ego then vowed to seal the Black Galaxy off from the rest of the known universe. Against Galactus Months after his battle with Thor, Ego was discovered by Galactus. The devourer of worlds immediately attacked the living planet, who created a shield of solid clouds to defend himself and returned fire. Thor, who was recruited by would-be Rigellian colonizer Tana Nile to destroy Galactus, was caught in the crossfire. He was saved by a band of Wanderers, refugees from a planet consumed by Galactus. Thor convinced the Wanderers to join him in his quest. Ego and Galactus continued with their battle, with Galactus hurling comets at Ego, and Ego attempting to strangle Galactus with his tentacles. The devourer gained the upper hand and temporarily incapacitated the living planet. Thor decided to attack Galactus directly. This tactic proved ineffective as Galactus simply tossed Thor down to Ego's surface. The Wanderers, who were brought to Ego's surface by the planet himself, decided to give up their fight. Thor refused to surrender and called upon all his godly strength to fully repel Galactus. As reward for helping him defeat Galactus, Ego allowed the Wanderers to remain on his surface and make it their new home. Ego Prime and Decent into Madness Tana Nile was tasked with acquiring a sample of Ego's biomass as part of a Rigellian terraforming project. Tana Nile took the sample to the primitive Blackworld where it evolved into the humanoid Ego Prime. Upon reaching Earth, Ego Prime planned on accelerating evolution on a global scale, and merge himself and all life on the planet into one single entity. Ego Prime was defeated when he unknowingly drained his life force and transferred it into three humans, Carter Dyam, Chi Lo, and Jason Kimball, who were present due to the manipulations of Odin. These humans became known as the Young Gods. Ego himself went insane due to the removal of his biomass and consumed all the Wanderers living on his surface. Galactus returned to the Black Galaxy to feed on the living planet, but was forced to flee when Ego attacked in retaliation. Sensing something was wrong, Galactus requested Thor, Hercules, and Firelord's aid in defeating the mad planet. Thor reasoned that they must find Ego's mind and destroy it. The trio entered the planet's core while Galactus stayed on his ship. After locating Ego's brain and tossing his hammer at it, Thor was drawn into Ego's memory and experienced the living planet's very origin. Returning to reality, Thor gained a measure of sympathy for Ego, but concluded that Ego was too much of a threat to the universe at large. Thor unleashed a powerful blast against Ego's brain, resulting in a massive earthquake. Thor, Hercules, and Firelord were rescued by Galactus, who in the meantime had attached a massive propulsion system to Ego's southern pole. Galactus then sent Ego hurtling through space; assuring his companions that Ego would not return in their lifetime or his. Death Having been deprived of sunlight for too long, Ego started to decay. Eventually, he learned how to control his propulsion system. Still insane, and swearing vengeance against Galactus, Ego entered the Solar System in pursuit of the Devourer of Worlds, as Ego knew Galactus had visited Earth in the past. The effects of Ego's approach were felt on Earth in the form of a worldwide earthquake which devastated numerous cities across the globe. The Fantastic Four rocketed into space to investigate the cause of the disaster. Meanwhile, the damage inflicted upon the Earth was unknowingly undone by mild mannered reality warper L.R. "Skip" Collins, whose powers worked on a subconscious level. While out in space, the Fantastic Four came face-to-face with Ego. After being forced to land on Ego's surface, the Four came across the propulsion unit. Mr. Fantastic recognized the unit was created by Galactus and had the Thing remove one of its engines. The FF entered one of Ego's pores with the intent to use the engine against Ego's brain. As the heat and pressure mounted, Mr. Fantastic, Invisible Girl, and the Human Torch were forced to return to the surface, leaving the Thing alone. Once found, the Thing threw the engine at the brain but missed. Enraged, Ego declared he would destroy the Earth. Ego activated his propulsion system but only one thruster was fully operational. Ego curved away from the Earth, got caught in the Sun's gravitational pull, and was slowly torn apart. Return The energy given off from the Sun triggered within Ego his "photosynthetic form of revitalization" and he managed to pull himself back together. He also repaired his propulsion unit. Ego's rebirth came at a cost, however, as he greatly depleted his own energy levels and would require nourishment if he were to survive. A group of Dire Wraiths landed upon Ego's surface, due to the living planet's resemblance to their home planet, and began to build bases and defences. Ego resisted consuming them as he figured more would be along shortly. Ego was dismayed when a second contingent of Wraiths didn't arrive, but rather a pair of Galadorian Spaceknights: Seeker and Scanner. Following a brief battle, Ego consumed the Wraiths and Spaceknights. Some time later, Rom arrived on Ego's surface and detected the faint life signs of his fellow Spaceknights. Ego attacked Rom with his hair like tentacles, which the Spaceknight warded off by the use of his Neutralizer. Stunned by Ego's cries of pain, Rom was knocked into one of Ego's pores. After fighting a wave of Anti-bodies, Rom discovered the Dire Wraiths slowly being digested within Ego's stomach. Rom used his Neutralizer to send the Wraiths to Limbo after hearing their pleas to end their suffering. Deprived of his food source, Ego flew into a rage. Rom ventured into Ego's brain where he discovered Seeker and Scanner, preserved by Ego as their cybernetic nature fascinated him. Rom assaulted Ego with his Neutralizer. Ego, already too weak from hunger, surrendered. After ejecting Rom, Seeker, and Scanner from his body, Ego once more took to the stars to find other sources of nourishment. Elder of the Universe Ego became a member of the Elders of the Universe due to his perceived status as the only being of his kind (the other Elders were apparently unaware of the existence of either Alter Ego, or Id, the Selfish Moon). The Elders would come to use Ego's surface as a meeting place. It was during one of these meetings that the Elders discussed their scheme to kill Galactus. The Silver Surfer and Mantis spied on the meeting but Ego sensed their presence. After a short battle, Silver Surfer and Mantis the living planet. Some time later, Ego ambushed the Surfer while out in space. Ego used a force field to separate the Surfer from his board. Without his board, the Silver Surfer was caught in Ego's gravitational pull and crashed on Ego's surface. Upon regaining conciseness, Ego announced his intentions to consume the Surfer, and proceeded to swallow him whole. The Silver Surfer attempted to escape through Ego's lymph system, but discovered it was full of crude oil. After swimming through an ocean of oil, the Surfer reached the surface and happened upon the propulsion unit. The Surfer took control of the unit using his Power Cosmic, and threatened to steer Ego directly into a nearby sun if he wasn't let go. Ego agreed and begged the Surfer to remove the propulsion unit, but the Surfer refused, reasoning that it was a punishment Ego deserved. Beta Ray Bill Ego later reappeared and attacked the Korbinite fleet; holding it in an impenetrable cloud of energy. Upon investigating, Beta Ray Bill was shocked to discover the existence of the living planet. While the computer on board the Skuttlebutt launched an assault, Bill used his hammer to create a magnetic field opposite to that of Ego's, causing a large amount of Ego's energy to be sucked out into space. Ego released the fleet, and told Bill his story. Bill felt sympathy for the living planet, and directed the fleet to target and destroy Ego's propulsion unit. In gratitude for their service, Ego offered the Korbinites the chance to make his surface their home, an offer Bill declined on the grounds that Ego was untrustworthy. Ego became enraged at the thought of being abandoned again, and resumed his attack on the fleet. Bill ended Ego's assault by striking him with a massive comet, ironically one that Ego had previously used against the fleet. Bill urged Ego to reconsider the path he has chosen in life, and left the living planet feeling miserable and alone. Super-Ego Super-Ego a living "Bio-Verse" wished to consume Ego and attacked when he was being judged by the Blue Celestial. He grabbed the planet with its tentacles and devoured the world. Due to this, the Celestials attacked the lifeform. The High Evolutionary, investigated the event. Super-Ego was destroyed by the Celestial and Ego was able to reform himself. Maximum Security Ego was driven crazy by the by the Kree Supreme Intelligence. He began attacking other worlds hoping to awaken others like himself. He was stopped by the Silver Surfer who had teamed up with Professor X and his team of Skrull Mutants known as Cadre K. Ego reverted to his adolescent spore form and attacked Earth but was stopped by the Fantastic Four and Iron Man. Ego tried to return to his previous form by consuming the Earth. The Supreme Intelligence wanted to take control of Living Planet so he people could use him as a weapon. US Agent got a group of extraterrestrial prisoners to help him fight the Kree. Along with the Avengers they attacked Ronan the Accusers's Citadel . They were able to stop this using information gathered by Gambit. Quasar was forced to absorb all the energy into his Quantum Bands to prevent this. Nu-Xandar Just before, and since the War of Kings, Ego (who have corrupted Worldmind) make mass-recruitment and manipulated several people, principally humans, to re-create the Nova Corps, and make them fighting against the Shi'ar. At the end, Richard Rider won against Ego, who was briefly deactivated but became the enemy of the Nova Corps (Nu-Xandar was sent into another "body", a Nova Corps' ship. Flux Flux traveled to the center of the Milky Way with the Fantastic Four. They were there to stop Ego from consuming stars, gaining in mass and his continued rate of expansion would eventually lead him to explode, destroying the galaxy. Using those powers, he began forcing Ego to release the energy he'd absorbed, but in so doing, found he was causing Ego pain. Analysis by Mr. Fantastic showed that a cancerous entity was growing within Ego, causing his current madness. Focusing his powers on the entity, Sykes forced it to the surface and hurled it into space. As the Four left Ego's surface, Ego thanked Sykes for his help before returning to his travels. Alter-Ego Ego flew too close to the Earth causing atmospheric disruptions. Forcing Thor to investigate the disturbance. As Thor was about to stop Ego, he is interrupted by the Stranger who told Thor that he could not be allowed to interrupt Ego's destiny. When Thor wants to know why not, the Stranger blasts him and tells Thor that Ego was his creation. Thor tried to deter him from reaching his final destination the Collector's Museum. Ego learned his true origin and that he had a brother; Alter-Ego who had been imprisoned by the Collector this his creation. Alter-Ego was created to despise his brother as the Strange wanted to learn who was superior through battle. Ego reluctantly defended himself hurting his brother. But Thor stopped him before the final blow could be given. The remains of Alter-Ego fall into Ego's orbit effectively becoming a moon and together they travel the universe. War with Thanos Mad Titan Thanos on his conquest of the universe decided to take on Ego. He sent a fleet to attack him but was no might against the Living Planet. Lice infestation His surface became infested by space lice. He hired Rocket Raccoon to exterminate them. It took Rocket almost week to eradicate them all. | Powers = The living planet Ego has been called a "bioverse." Every part of its substance, including its atmosphere, is "alive" inasmuch as it is animated and controlled by the consciousness of Ego. The exact composition of Ego is unknown, but much of the planet's surface, at least, seems to be composed of organic molecules. The planet possesses various internal features which have analogues to parts of living Earth-based organisms. For example, its interior contains tunnels which have been compared to arteries, and the center of Ego's consciousness resides in a brain-like organ deep below its surface. Ego can absorb humanoid-sized living beings into itself and "digest" them in internal areas similar to an Earth beings stomach, using its own analogues to digestive fluids. Just as an Earth organism creates one-celled antibodies to attack foreign substances in its bloodstream, Ego creates humanoid sized anti-body like beings from itself to attack intruders on or beneath its surface. In its encounters with humanoids, Ego has caused the "antibodies" to take semi humanoid form. Ego generates vast psionic energies which, at their peak, rival those of a hungered Galactus. If Ego depletes its energy below a level that it can replenish by itself, it can help renew its energy stories by tapping outside sources, like stars, or absorbing the life forces of large numbers of living beings. At full strength, Ego can use its psionic energy to obliterate starships. Ego can also control its own substance psychically. Thus Ego can transform its own surface to resemble a gigantic face, to reach out into space with gigantic tendrils, or to become an idyllic world resembling the most beautiful areas of Earth. Ego can create humanoid beings with great powers out of its own surface and, it claims, command them across interstellar distances. Ego communicates with other beings telepathically. As another aspect of his psionic abilities, Ego was also able to read Thor's mind and scan his biological structure. Ego has used its great psionic powers to command the immensely powerful sidereal propulsion unit installed at its south pole by Galactus. The unit can propel Ego in and out of hyperspace at vast speeds, and apparently has virtually inexhaustible power. Ego has been shown, in a different reality, as seen by the reality leaping Exiles, that it is able to bring out the consciousness in other planets - which it did to that reality's Earth. These 'awakened' planets are also able to command every aspect upon them, including making Anti-bodies. Hyperspace Travel: By exceeding 99% of the speed of light (186,000 miles per second), Ego can access the hyperspace dimension (where velocity is not limited by the speed of light. | Abilities = Super-Genius Intelligence: | Strength = Ego can create humanoid beings from its own substance who share in its consciousness and who can possess "Class 100" strength and thus can lift over 100 tons. | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = Sidereal propulsion unit on it's South Pole, commanded psionically. | Weapons = | Notes = * Ego's control over its own atmosphere is apparently no match for the power that the thunder god Thor can wield over it using the mystical powers of his enchanted hammer Mjolnir. | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Sentient Planetoids Category:Planets Category:Nova Corps Bases Category:Immortals Category:Cosmic Beings Category:Telepaths Category:Telekinesis Category:Matter Manipulation Category:Shapeshifters Category:Collector's Museum Category:Stranger Experiment